Take the Grass
by Chargedlion
Summary: An extended scene from 4x21. Alex felt her little sister being ripped away from her after she had just started remembering that she was Supergirl. "Take the grass! Please..." Mostly Alex and Kara angst with a little bit of fluff. Post Red Daughter fight. Danvers sisters. One-shot.


**This was originally a request I got from a guest for my one-shot collection but I figured that this one was too important of an addition to be lost in the sea that is that collection. If you are the guest who requested this, I hope you like it :) Also, if haven't checked out my other Alex and Kara fics, please do! It's currently what I am most active writing. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**-Chargedlion**

**xxx**

Alex ran back to where she saw Kara get thrown to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no," she repeated under her breath and she came up to Kara's side and kneeled down, putting her head on Kara's chest to listen for a heartbeat. It was fading; barely even there at that point. She listened for a few more seconds, then lifted her head back up. "Hey." Alex reached over and tucked a bit of hair behind Kara's ear. "No. You can't go now. I remember. I remember everything. Kara, we're here, we're here. We're here together." Alex desperately took her sister's hand and squeezed it between both of her own. "And-And I know you. I-I know you better than anybody knows you, and I know that you don't quit. So you can't go now!" Alex broke and tears started streaming down her face. She was about the lose the person she loved the most in the world; her universe, and it felt like her heart was physically breaking. "Kara, you can't go!" Alex yelled and she went to listen for her sister's heartbeat again.

"Alex."

Alex looked up only to see her mom standing there, tears in her eyes as well. But she couldn't really focus on her right now. "It's okay. Mom, she's... She's okay. She's going to be fine. It's just dark, so there's no sunlight, but there's-" Alex paused to take a breath and look at her surroundings. "T-There's sunlight in everything. There's sunlight in the, the grass." She hastily grabbed a fistful of grass and shoved it into Kara's hand. "So, Kara, just take it."

Kara's hand remained limp. Cold. Unclenched and unaware that she was dying.

"Take the grass!" Alex desperately pleaded, her voice cracking as her hope started to fade. "Please..." Still nothing. "Kara... no." Alex bit her lip and bowed her head. "Please don't leave me," Alex begged, putting her head back on Kara's chest and resting her left hand on the side of Kara's rib-cage. All she wanted see to see Kara smile again, to feel her hug again, for her to say that it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Her little sister was going to die.

Alex's distraught mind wasn't able to realize this, but the wind started to blow as Kara began taking in the sunlight from the grass, just as Alex had pleaded her to do.

"Alex," Eliza spoke up, having seen what Kara was doing.

Alex lifted her head only to see swirls of light traveling across the ground towards Kara's body.

"She's doing it. She's pulling the sunlight," Eliza continuing, feeling relieved. Her adoptive daughter was going to be okay. Sunlight continued to seep out from seemingly nowhere, restoring Kara's health; healing what the Danvers thought they had lost.

Kara's foot twitched as the sunlight started to take effect.

Alex saw that happen, so she leaned down to search Kara's face for any signs of her waking up.

Kara suddenly gasped as her eyes snapped open.

Alex breathed out as she scooted a little closer to her sister. "I'm here. I'm here," she whispered, hoping that Kara could understand her and that she was fully aware of what was going on.

Luckily for Alex, she was, and with no hesitation, Kara softly admitted, "I've missed you so much."

"I really missed you," Alex responded with a choked out sob, resting her head on Kara's chest again, wanting, no, _needing_ to hear Kara's heartbeat.

Eliza covered her mouth, holding back tears of joy. But she didn't want to spoil their moment, so she stood back and waited for the right to come and give Kara a hug as well.

Kara breathed in and out, in and out, slowing regaining her strength. She wanted to cry because she had _finally_ gotten her sister back. Once she felt strong enough, she lifted her hand and held the back of her Alex's head. "It's okay..."

Alex released a shaky breath as she felt Kara running her fingers through her hair. When it became Kara comforting her, she had no idea, but she loved every second of it. Their relationship was restored. "I love you... Gosh, I love you so much. Don't do that ever again, Kara!"

Kara finally allowed herself to cry as she leaned into Alex's hair and breathed in. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... I'm not really sure what happened... I-I love you too..."

Alex suddenly jerked up, cupped Kara's face in her hands, and kissed her on the forehead several times.

Kara giggled and held onto Alex's hands, loving the attention, especially because it had become rare since the mind-wipe took out a lot of their relationship.

"No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault," Alex backtracked as she sat back up. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I wasn't fair to you. Besides, what kind of person am I to not even recognize my own sister?!"

"Hey." Kara sat up as well, despite Alex warning her not to. "Listen," Kara whispered lovingly as she held the side of Alex's face. "It's okay. I'm okay, you're okay." She looked over her shoulder at her adoptive mother. "Eliza's okay."

Eliza smiled, then she walked closer to the two girls, wanting nothing more than to be involved in the reunion.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kara continued as she looked back at her older sister. "We don't need to talk about what happened before, it's all over now."

"But what about Lex?" Alex questioned, her agent mind taking over the sisterly one. "What about Red Daughter? What about-"

"Shh," Kara hushed, touching her forehead to her sister's. "Just come here." Kara pulled Alex into a gentle embrace, tears still steadily running down her cheeks. "I love you, Alex..."

Alex hugged her back and buried her head into her shoulder. "I love you too..."

Eliza finally stepped up next to the sisters and smiled warmly. "My girls... I'm so glad you're okay."

Kara looked up, squeezed Alex's middle, then let her go. "It's good to see you, Eliza," Kara stated honestly, carefully standing up to give her a hug.

Alex followed suit and wrapped her arms around her mom and little sister. For the first time in a while, she felt like she was home; safe. It was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
